starwarsthelostsagarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Corban
Character Information Personality -A proud Mandalorian Tribes and Huntsmen, Corban has a very serious and often aggressive personality. He often takes jobs and does them to the letter, without much for straying from the objective. His seriousness is only outweighed by a sense of ruthlessness, more often then not straying away from mercy and offering opponents death unless they needed to be captured alive. He has a sense of honor and pride however, and will not kill needlessly nor will he target unarmed for any reason. He dislikes authority completely, and takes pride in family. History -Corban grew up on the Mandalore home world, to a proud father and to a proud mother. He was taught to fight and kill at the same time he was taught the very basics of walking and speaking, and it's considered a second nature to him. Life on the homeworld was tough but rewarding, carving Corban into the individual he is today. When he was old enough he took the Rite to manhood, taking down his first beast of prey with flying covers. Both his Mother and Father were extremely proud, and considered him ready to take on the family business per say. Bestowing him a set of armor, and a pistol..Corban set out from the homeworld to make a name for himself. Skills *Points: *'HP:' -Your class decides your Base Body and your Fortitude increases the base Body by the amount total to the number of your fortitude, to decide limb based HP (Head, Arms, Legs) you take your body HP and divide it by 2. e.g: Body is 20, limbs are 10.- *ClassHP+(Fortitude/2)=BodyHP **'Body:' 35 (45) **'Head: 17 (22)' **'Right Arm: 17 (22)' **'Left Arm: 17 (22)' **'Left Leg: 17 (22)' **'Right Leg:' 17 (22) Combat (0/100 Points) *'Firefight: +19 (2/6)' *'One Handed Weapons: +2' *'Two Handed Guns': +9 *'Pistols: 25' *'Demolitions: 1' *'Electro: 2' *'Vibro: 2' *'Knives: 2' * Attributes *'Agility: +21' *'Athletics: +10' *'Awareness':' +10' *'Fortitude: +10' Knowledge *'Piloting: +2' *'Complicated Flight: +1' Crafting *Armstech: +10 *Armortech: +10 Gathering *'Scavenging': 5 Diplomacy Other *'Armor Training': +10 Perks Traits & Flaws Weapons, Armor and Items Credits: 4015 Weapons *Arkat Dl-20 Heavy Pistol (Unique Pistol: Damage 7. Ignores 1 Damage Reduction) **Stopping Power: Hits harder *MM9 Wrist Rocket Launcher (Damage, 7. AOE 3) **Grevious Injuries: Hits a random limb for 3 damage as well as the normal damage(roll must be 30 higher than defense roll) *Knife (3 Damage) *"Phoenix" Blaster Rifle (Damage 9. Rate 2.) **Orange Crystal (+2 Damage to Organics, -1 Damage to In-Organics) **Scope (+5 Accuracy) Armor *Heavy Ceramic Combat Armor (+15 Defense, -10 Mobility. -2 Damage from Enemy Attacks) *2 Heavy Black Talon Armor Sets (+20 Defense, -5 Penalty, 3 DR) *Modified Black Talon Armor Suit (+20, -10 Agility, 5 DR) **Reinforced Armor: HP is treated as 10 Higher **Sensors: +10 Awareness, +5 Ranged Accuracy * Consumables *Tool Kit *Energy Shield (Absorbs 20 Damage) *Recharable Pistol Cell (5) (20/20 Shots Each) *Rechargable Pistol Cell (M) (25/25) (Equipped) *Stim Pack (17) Ship Information *'Type:' *'Toughness:' *'Shield Absorption' *'Shield Regen:' *'Blaster Damage:' *'Blaster Speed:' *'Missile Capacity:' **'Beam Charger:' **'Beam Generator:' **'Energy Shield:' **'Missile Magazine:' **'Shield Regenerator:' **'Ship Armor:' Quick Rolls Extras Achievements *Survivor: Survived the Fight with a powerful Sith apprentice named La'Grange (+1 Moderate) *'2)' Blank Pre-Approver: --Syaoran05 19:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Finalized Approver: --Semjax 2/19/2012 (2:32 PM) Category:Characters